Ride Chaser
is a vehicle from the Mega Man X series, introduced in Mega Man X2 as a quick form of transportation with weapons. Some enemies are also seen piloting Ride Chasers and use them to attack the Maverick Hunters. Characteristics A Ride Chaser is a type of advanced cycle recognizable for the lack of wheels, relying instead on hovering technology. Ride Chasers serve the purpose of allowing the player to traverse a stage quickly. In Mega Man X2, Ride Chasers could be boarded and abandoned in the same way as Ride Armors, but from Mega Man X4 onwards, those are exclusive to "on rails" stages, where the focus is usually to avoid obstacles on the way to the boss. Ride Chasers cannot stop or be dismounted in these stages, and crashing means instant death. The character will automatically leap off the vehicle upon reaching the end of the Ride Chaser section. In Mega Man X7 and Mega Man X8, the Ride Chaser stages follow a vertical flow, making use of the 3D perspective. Unlike Ride Armors, the pilot will take damage when hit while using a Ride Chaser. Although the Ride Chaser designs vary significantly, they usually retain the same features: a frontal cannon and an optional turbo boost. List of Ride Chaser Mega Man Maverick Hunter X In The Day of Σ, X and Zero use unnamed Ride Chasers. X also uses the Rider Chaser in a highway in the game's ending. Before leaving the building with the Ride Chaser, X looks to Zero's red Ride Chaser for some seconds, remembering his recently deceased friend. MHXRideChasers.png File:MHXRideChasersA.png File:MHXRideChasersC.png Mega Man X2 Mega Man X2 introduces the first Ride Chaser to appear in the series, the Ride Chaser ADU-T400 turbo .Mega Man X2 ending In the introduction scene and at the beginning of the Opening Stage, a CPU-controlled X and a green Maverick Hunter ride one towards the Maverick factory. Later, in Overdrive Ostrich's stage, X has full control of the Cheval. It constantly moves forward at a fast pace, and it can accelerate even more and turn around, albeit slowly. It can fire small shots and dash along the ground, as well as jump. Unfortunately, like the Ride Armors before it, other enemies, the Road Riders, may pilot the Ride Chasers as well. Mega Man Xtreme 2 In Mega Man Xtreme 2, an unnamed Ride Chaser appears in Overdrive Ostrich's stage. Its appearance is similar (if not identical) to the Cheval from Mega Man X2, but its functions are like the Adion from Mega Man X4. This Ride Chaser is unable to fire projectiles, replacing them by an offensive dash. Unlike the Cheval, the player is unable to turn around with this Ride Chaser or abandon it, following the "on rail" pattern from later games. Mega Man X4 and Mega Man X5 The is a type of Ride Chaser that the commander of the Maverick Hunters obtained to be used in the Repliforce War.Compendium of Rockman X page 185 X and Zero ride an Adion through Jet Stingray's marine base in Mega Man X4. A new feature of the Adion is the option to perform an offensive dash, which can also be performed in the air. Any enemy that comes into contact with the Adion during a dash will be incinerated by its drive blade, but it is a risky maneuver, as the pilot has little control during the dash. The Adion is also used in the beginning of Volt Kraken's stage in X5 to pass by its rough terrain. In Jet Stingray's stage, some enemies ride the Hornet, an illegally-modified version of the Adion. Mega Man X7 .]] ''Mega Man X7 has an unnamed Ride Chaser that is used by the Maverick Hunters in Ride Boarski's stage to collect bombs before they explode. Mega Man X8 * : A flying Ride Chaser used to chase Gigabolt Man-O-War in his stage. The Weapon Energy gauge acts as a Nitro Boost used to catch up to Gigavolt, and can be refilled with flashing Weapon Energy items in the stage. * : Ride Chasers used in Avalanche Yeti's stage. There's a different Ride Chaser for each Hunter, judging by the different shot attacks and color of the chassis when the player switches characters: charge shots with X, a wide shot with Zero and rapid fire with Axl. *'Kelpie:' A modified Barius Ride Chaser used by enemies in Avalanche Yeti's stage. Other media Ride Chasers appear in other media related to the Mega Man X series, including the Rockman X manga series, and Rockman X Mega Mission. The Rockman X Giga Armor X figure has a Ride Chaser named that can split into an armor for X named G.B.F. Armor and a support robot named Rush Jagt. Gazelle Custom is a Ride Chaser that can turn into a Ride Armor. It was originally planned to be released as part of Rockman X Mega Mission 4 and the Mega Armor series, but it was cancelled, later being revealed in the Rockman X & Rockman X Mega Mission Selection Box. Gallery ChevalRideChaserMMX2.jpg|Cheval Ride Chaser. ZeroBarius.png|Zero's Barius. BariusConcept.png|Barius concept art. AxlSirius.png|Sirius Ride Chaser. MHX Bike Concept.png|''Mega Man Maverick Hunter X'' concept art. MMC009.png|Ride Chaser in Rockman X Mega Mission. MegaMissionRideChaser.png|Ride Chaser in the Mega Mission manga. X2Cheval.png|Ride Chaser Cheval in the Rockman X2 manga. X2ChevalB.png|Ride Chaser Cheval in the Rockman X2 manga. X4Adion.jpg|Ride Chaser in the Rockman X4 manga. RX7RideChaser.png|Ride Chaser in Rockman X7 4Koma Manga Kingdom. GigaArmorX-RideChaser.png|ADU-R381B Cavalerie from Rockman X Giga Armor X See also *Ride Armor References Category:Mega Man X series Category:Vehicles